Une surprise pour Brian et Colleen
by jaysher
Summary: Un soir, Michaela et Colleen lisent tranquillement dans le salon de leur demeure tandis que Brian dort à poings fermés à l'étage. Sully n'étant pas là, les deux femmes s'inquiètent lorsqu'une personne frappe à la porte. Redoutant qu'un habitant de Colorado Springs soit en mauvaise posture, Colleen se décide à ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec Dorothy.
Une surprise pour Brian et Colleen.

La nuit est tombée depuis une bonne heure sur la ville de Colorado Springs et tandis que quelques clients éméchés sortent du saloon de Hank, Michaela Quinn est assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de sa maison. Alors qu'elle est affairée à lire un livre de médecine pour continuer de parfaire ses connaissances dans ce domaine, une bûche léchée par les flammes du foyer crépite à de nombreuses reprises. Colleen vient tout juste de la mettre dans la cheminée et elle se rend compte que le bois est beaucoup plus sec qu'elle n'y pensait. Présentant un châle de laine à grosses mailles et de couleur marron sur ses épaules, l'adolescente se tourne vers sa mère adoptive et lui soumet une première question.

« Docteur Mike ?

\- Oui Colleen, répond-elle en levant la tête de son bouquin afin de plonger son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Sully ?

\- Non et je le regrette. »

Essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants présents dans la pièce, le docteur baisse son joli visage pour se replonger dans l'oeuvre qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Néanmoins, la question de la grande sœur de Brian fait écho à ses propres interrogations. Que se passe-t-il pour que l'absence de Sully soit aussi longue ? En tout cas, s'il y avait eu un problème, la femme sait que Nuage Dansant serait venu la trouver pour l'alerter. Pour l'heure, aucun message et ce silence devient de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que les journées passent.

Alors que Colleen s'apprête à regagner la table pour terminer ses leçons, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée. Très vite, le docteur pose son livre sur la couverture et se lève de son siège mais voilà que Colleen la devance. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'issue est ouverte et l'adolescente fait face à Dorothy. Cette dernière est chaudement habillée et son apparition inquiète Michaela qui s'empresse de rejoindre sa fille.

« Dorothy ?

\- Bonsoir Michaela. Excusez-moi de venir vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Nous ? »

A ce moment, Dorothy s'écarte du seuil et laisse entrevoir Loren qui attend tranquillement sur le siège de sa voiture. Le vieil homme fume un cigarette et hoche de la tête en direction de l'occupante des lieux. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe, Michaela attend que son amie lui en dise un peu plus pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

« L'un des fournisseurs de Loren a mit la clef sous la porte en début de semaine et celui-ci a décidé d'écouler son stock à ses meilleurs clients. Au début, nous pensions que c'était une bonne chose mais lorsque nous avons reçu les denrées, à notre grande surprise, nous avons très vite déchanté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les réserves de la boutique sont pleines à craquer et Loren s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les garder à son tour. Ceux proposés à la vente ne se vendent pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait et au lieu de les perdre bêtement même en étant précieusement conservés, il a décidé de vous les offrir pour en faire profiter aux enfants.»

Suite à cette nouvelle, le docteur Mike se retrouve sans voix. Il est tellement rare que l'épicier de la ville se montre aussi généreux que sur le moment, elle ne sait pas du tout quoi dire. Néanmoins, l'éducation qu'elle a reçu lorsqu'elle vivait chez sa mère, à Boston, refait très vite surface et c'est sous l'impulsion de cette dernière que le médecin prend la parole.

« Je suis très touchée par cet élan de générosité et je suis sûr que les enfants le seront aussi. Merci beaucoup. »

Puisque l'heure est à la générosité, Michaela désir se montrer tout aussi chaleureuse. Tandis que des idées se bousculent dans sa tête, elle se rend compte que le froid qui règne à l'extérieur commence à pénétrer dans la maison. A cet instant, le docteur se met à frisonner et voilà qu'une solution lui traverse l'esprit.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à entrer pour boire quelque chose de chaud ?

\- J'accepte volontiers pour ma part. »

Ensuite, comme pour pousser le gérant de l'épicerie a accepter à son tour, elle précipite son regard sur ce dernier et le fixe avec intensité. Reconnaissant bien volontiers que le temps dehors n'est guère clément pour ses vieux os, Loren Bray accepte de descendre de sa voiture afin de regagner l'escalier qui mène au perron de la maison. Dès qu'il a rejoint la sœur de sa défunte femme, le couple entre dans la demeure et c'est naturellement que Michaela ferme la porte après leur passage. Une fois l'issue close, l'occupante se tourne vers Colleen.

« Colleen, peux-tu faire chauffer de l'eau s'il te plaît ? Je pense qu'une infusion a cette heure serait la bienvenue.

\- Oui maman. »

Alors que le docteur invite ses visiteurs à rejoindre la table autour de laquelle était installée l'adolescente quelques minutes plus tôt, cette dernière s'affaire auprès du four afin de satisfaire la demande de sa mère adoptive. Très vite, les chaises se retrouvent occupées et comme pour faire passer le temps plus vite, Loren se lance dans une tentative de conversation.

« J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Du tout. J'étais en train de lire un livre traitant de médecine qui s'avère très intéressant. Savez-vous que les dernières découvertes ont prouvé que ... »

A l'instant où le docteur Mike commence à se montrer bavarde au sujet du bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire, Loren abandonne son regard pour fixer la bûche qui crépite toujours dans la cheminée. Réalisant qu'elle est en train de l'ennuyer avec ce sujet, Michaela se montre brutalement silencieuse lorsque Dorothy remarque l'attitude de son hébergeur.

« Loren ! Tu pourrais te montrer un minimum courtois. »

Ne voulant pas se montrer davantage impoli, Loren délaisse le foyer pour se concentrer sur les deux femmes. De suite, il présente ses excuses.

« Je suis désolé mais lorsque vous me parlez de médecine docteur Mike, j'ai l'impression d'entendre du chinois.

\- Loren ! »

Aussitôt, le vieil homme se met à bougonner tandis que son regard se dirige une nouvelle fois vers la cheminée. Gênée par l'attitude de ce dernier, Dorothy s'empresser de réparer le mal causer.

« Veuillez l'excusez Michaela, sa journée a été pénible et il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son lit ce soir. Toutefois, avec cette histoire d'excédant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Je sais que par moment, je dois me montrer très ennuyeuse à parler de médecine comme je le fais mais à part ce sujet, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais évoquer. »

L'hôtesse cherche une nouvelle conversation à mettre sur la table tandis que Dorothy promène son regard dans la pièce et tend son oreille. Bizarrement, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre au sein de cette dernière et une certaine absence l'inquiète.

« Sully n'est toujours pas rentré ?

\- Non et je vous avoue que mon inquiétude à son sujet s'intensifie de jour en jour. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. »

Des larmes ne tardent pas à lui monter aux yeux et de tristes images lui traversent l'esprit. Voulant la réconforter, Dorothy tend ses bras en direction du docteur et pose ses mains sur les siennes.

« Vous devez cesser de vous inquiéter Michaela. Sully est parti avec Nuage Dansant et nous savons toutes les deux qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je sais et je fais mon nécessaire pour ne pas songer au pire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je l'aime tellement. »

Alors que le médecin tente de se ressaisir, Colleen fait son retour auprès de la table et dépose quatre gobelets en étain, deux assiettes faites dans la même matière et deux serviettes en tissus colorés. S'interrogeant au sujet des couverts, le docteur se montre curieux.

« Colleen ?

\- Je voudrais remercier mademoiselle Dorothy et monsieur Bray pour le cadeau qu'ils nous ont fait. Comme il restait de la tarte du dîner, j'ai prit la liberté d'en faire réchauffer quelques parts. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Lui demande sa mère adoptive.

\- Tu es une jeune femme adorable et charmante Colleen, la complimente la rouquine. »

Touchée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre à son sujet, l'adolescente baisse son visage et sourit maladroitement.

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Dorothy. »

Voulant poursuivre dans sa lancée de grande générosité, la grande sœur de Brian s'éloigne de la table afin de retourner auprès du four. Alors qu'elle sort les parts de tartes de ce dernier, des pas en provenance de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur se font entendre. De suite, Michaela tourne son visage dans sa direction ainsi que ses invités et ensemble, ils remarquent la présence d'un enfant.

« Brian ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? S'étonne sa mère.

\- J'avais du mal à m'endormir et j'ai entendu la voix de monsieur Bray. »

De suite, le vieux commerçant se montre enjoué de savoir que le gamin s'est levé juste pour lui. Aussitôt, son humour change du tout au tout.

« Mon petit Brian, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir.

\- C'est vrai monsieur Bray ?

\- Et comment ! Ces femmes étaient en train de parler chiffons et tu te doutes bien que ce n'est un sujet qui me passionne.

\- Loren ! S'offusque une seconde fois Dorothy.

\- Loren par-ci, Loren par-là, tu en n'as pas marre de faire le perroquet ? »

Choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre de la part de son ancien beau-frère, Dorothy garde le silence, ignorant quoi lui rétorquer. Alors que Colleen se charge de remplir les tasses et les assiettes, Brian reste sur sa marche, attendant l'autorisation de sa mère. Cette dernière ne tarde pas à lui donner et au moment où ses pieds se posent sur le plancher de la pièce, Loren l'invite à venir le rejoindre. Se montrant affectueux, il attire l'enfant près de lui et ne tarde pas à discuter avec lui.

« Mon cher Brian, je crois que j'ai besoin de ton avis.

\- Je vous écoute monsieur Bray.

\- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai passé l'âge des sermons ? »

Ne voulant prendre aucun parti, Brian ne sait quoi répondre. Il ne souhaite pas blesser Dorothy et encore moins Loren mais dans ce genre de situation, quelle est la réponse miracle à donner ? Cherchant à l'aider, sa sœur intervient.

« Je serais vous, je ne tarderais pas trop à déguster ma tarte.

\- Excuse-nous Colleen. » Lui répond le vieux marchant.

S'installant correctement face à l'assiette remplie qui repose devant lui, l'homme estime que le morceau de tarte est beaucoup trop généreux pour son estomac. Il y voit là une belle occasion d'en faire profiter l'enfant qui se tient à ses côtés.

« Brian, que dirais-tu de me donner un petit coup de main pour manger cette part ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim monsieur Bray.

\- Vraiment ? C'est vraiment dommage car si je suis ici, c'est parce que je t'ai ramené une petite surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle, l'enfant laisse un joli sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se mettent à briller. Ne tenant plus en place, Brian s'adresse à Loren.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Brian ? Le reprend sa mère.

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui docteur Mike, intervient l'épicier. Il est normal qu'à son âge, on se montre aussi impatient lorsque l'on reçoit une aussi bonne nouvelle. N'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

\- Ta tarte est un vrai régal Colleen, intervient Dorothy au profit de l'adolescente.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Comme pour vérifier la véracité des dires de la dame, la grande sœur de Brian risque un œil sur l'assiette de cette dernière. Effectivement, le morceau de gâteau semble satisfaire les papilles gustatives de la demoiselle et cette constatation lui fait grandement plaisir. Toutefois, monsieur Bray n'a toujours pas touché la sienne et c'est fébrilement que la jeune femme attend le verdict.

« Cette tarte est si bonne que ça ? Lui demande Loren.

\- Oui et je peux te garantir qu'elle surpasse de très loin celles de Grace.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer, se défend l'adolescente. Mademoiselle Grace est une cuisinière hors pair et je sais que je ne lui arriverais à la cheville.

\- Je te défends de tenir de tels propos, la réprimande la femme aux cheveux roux. Je sens un arrière goût très savoureux dans ta tarte mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur cet ingrédient secret. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Navrée mademoiselle Dorothy mais comme vous venez de le dire, cet ingrédient est secret et il le …

\- Du miel et de la fleur d'oranger, avoue le garçon.

\- Brian ! »

L'enfant ne ressent aucune culpabilité d'avoir confié les ingrédients secrets que sa sœur utilise pour sublimer ses pâtisseries. Au contraire, il est tellement fier de lui d'avoir pu aider Dorothy qu'il décide de tenir tête à sa grande sœur.

« Pourquoi faire autant de mystère ?

\- Parce que chaque femme qui fait de la cuisine a ses petites astuces pour rendre le goût de ses plats encore meilleur, lui répond Dorothy.

\- Mais mademoiselle Grace ne fait pas autant de secrets avec les siens ?

\- Si mais elle accepte de confier ses astuces. Si ta sœur voulait préserver les siennes, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Je me trompe Colleen ?

\- Non mademoiselle Dorothy. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de l'adolescente d'avoir les larmes aux yeux et elle n'hésite pas à ouvrir son coeur sur les raison qui l'a motivait à protéger ses secrets culinaires.

« Maman mettait ces deux ingrédients dans ses gâteaux. »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Brian culpabilise aussitôt et se reproche de se montrer aussi indiscret et égoïste. Il voulait rendre service à Dorothy qui apprécie vraiment les gâteaux de sa grande sœur. Alors que cette dernière commence à pleurer, Michaela se lève de sa chaise et va se poster devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Brian, pourrais-tu présenter tes excuses à ta sœur s'il te plaît ?

\- Excuse-moi Colleen.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'accepte tes excuses alors qu'à chaque fois que je te pardonne, tu recommences ? J'en ai marre qu'on te passe tout simplement parce que tu es le plus jeune de la famille. »

Blessée par son attitude, l'adolescente prend la décision de ne pas lui pardonner et elle n'est pas prête de changer d'avis. Voyant la tournure des choses, Loren Bray décide d'intervenir afin d'apaiser les tensions.

« Dorothy, tu veux bien venir avec moi dehors pour ce que tu sais ?

\- J'ai failli oublier que nous étions venus pour ça. »

Aussitôt, la femme mûre attrape la serviette et la passe sur ses commissures pour être sûre qu'aucune miette ne restera collée sur ces dernières. Peu après, elle se lève de sa chaise en même temps que le vieil homme et tout deux se dirigent très vite vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Les voyant faire, le docteur Quinn leur demande si d'autres mains seraient les bienvenues. Elle reçoit une réponse négative au retour et décide donc d'attendre, enchaînant les mots affectueux envers Colleen. En tout cas, elle juge nécessaire de punir Brian et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Brian, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de discuter demain après les cours.

\- D'accord maman. »

Cette fois, l'enfant a bien comprit que sa mère risque de le sermonner comme il se doit et désormais, celui-ci regrette de s'être montré aussi bavard. Alors que le silence venant de sa part est de rigueur suite à ce qui vient de se passer, Dorothy est la première à faire son retour au sein de la pièce, tenant plusieurs caisses dans les mains.

« Où puis-je vous déposer tout ça Michaela ?

\- Sur la table. Brian, si tu veux te rendre utile, retire ma tasse s'il te plaît et va la déposer plus loin.

\- Entendu maman. »

L'enfant exécute la demande de sa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance et lorsque la tasse repose près de celle de Colleen, la rouquine dépose les trois caisses qu'elle tenait sur le mobilier. Ensuite, c'est au tour de Loren de faire son apparition au sein de la demeure et ce n'est pas un trio de boîtes en bois qu'il tient à bout de bras mais quatre. Très vite, c'est désormais sept caisses qui reposent sur la table du docteur Mike et elles sont toutes pleines.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant, fait savoir Michaela.

\- C'est l'avantage d'être un bon client. » Plaisante Loren.

Suite à ce joli cadeau, Brian et Colleen se montrent très reconnaissants et les remerciements ne cessent de pleuvoir. La femme de Sully ne tarde pas à les rejoindre et le couple ressentent du plaisir à s'être montré aussi généreux, surtout le vieil homme.

« Sincèrement Loren et Dorothy, j'ignore de quelle façon je pourrais vous remercier suite à tous ces cadeaux.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait en nous montrant votre gratitude, lui répond Dorothy.

\- Et puis vous savez à quel point j'aime Colleen et Brian. Il était normal pour moi de jouer au père Noël même si ce n'est pas encore la bonne période.

\- Jouer au père Noël ? » S'interroge le benjamin.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Loren de se montrer désolé et il tente de faire volte-face avec une plaisanterie de son cru.

« Tu sais mon petit Brian, j'ai dû faire le père Noël à de nombreuses reprises pour permettre à des enfants malchanceux d'être heureux.

\- C'est vrai monsieur Bray ?

\- Bien sûr. Demande à Dorothy et elle te répondra la même chose.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Un soir de Noël, il est passé nous rendre visite à la maison lorsque je vivais encore avec mon mari et mes enfants. Il est entré chez nous en tenue de père Noël et mes garnements ne voulaient plus le laisser partir. » Rigole-t-elle à ce bon souvenir.

Tandis que l'heure ne cesse de tourner, le vieux commerçant fait savoir qu'il est temps pour lui et son ancienne belle-sœur de rentrer chez eux. Demain, une dure journée de labeur les attend et ils doivent être en forme pour l'affronter comme il se doit.


End file.
